Don't Break Me
by You'll Allways Be My Best Man
Summary: Claire Finally reaches 16, an event quil has anticipated for years, but, will claire react the same way? can she let go of her best friend? - a cute one shot, please read and review! :


**Okay people, this would be my first one shot, I hope its okay, I was just running some ideas through my head and came up with this, hope you guys like it. **

_Don't break me_

"Quil I'm not ready for this," Claire said hurriedly. Quil stopped his progression, his lips inches away from hers, with a look of mingled confusion and hurt.

Claire sighed; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. Quil withdrew his face fully to look at her. He took in her expression with a blow to his self esteem. Claire looked down to the floor, her thick black eyelashes fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. She had looked especially beautiful tonight Quil had thought. Her glossy black hair pulled back into identical braids, accenting her perfect cheekbones. The low cut top she wore showed her newly acquired womanly figure, curving, according to Quil, in all the right places. She looked perfect for her birthday, her sweet sixteen.

They were in a clearing in the forest. Quil had promised to take her for a ride at midnight on her birthday; he had, of course, kept true to his word. Claire looked up at her surroundings. The clearing was beautiful, the perfect setting for her first kiss. The soft glow of the moon had managed to seep through the trees, casting gentle silhouettes across the forest floor. She looked up at Quil, his expression was heart breaking. She had really upset him with her unexpected rejection. Claire sought to explain to him her reasons for her sudden doubts, but she could not voice something she knew nothing of. All she knew was that when Quil had placed his warm hand on hers, and looked up at her dreamily through his lashes, inching slowly towards her face, the wrench in her gut she felt had nothing to do with nerves.

Claire took a deep breath, "Quil, I'm so sorry," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper but the sincerity behind her words rung throughout the clearing.

Quil nodded his head, fighting the tears back. He had never cried in front of Claire before, Not when she had broken her arm fall from the tree house he had made her, not when she had told him she hated him after he had followed her and her friends to the movies to keep an eye on her, he hadn't even cried when Claire had run away last year, demanding independence. These memories of Claire he held close to his heart, just as he did the happy ones. But the rejection that rolled over Quil now, as he watched Claire remove his hand from hers, brought the tears to centre stage, over flowing the barriers that had kept their place for thirteen years.

"Oh Quil," Claire sighed in remorse flinging her arms around him. The pain that seared through Claire was only a weak reflection of the one that coursed through Quil at this moment, Claire, being the cause.

"I'm okay Claire, just please give me a minute," Claire released her hold on Quil and backed away uncertainly. After a few minutes of silence, he stopped the flow of unwelcome tears before taking a deep breath and turning back to Claire. The rejection he felt ebbed away as he took in the guilt that had subsided in her eyes. Now Quil was the one comforting her.

He reached out and grabbed Claire's shoulders roughly. Her breath caught between her lips, she was not used to Quil handling her like this, like, like she was a woman.

"Claire, don't you ever feel guilty for upsetting me," he said sternly, his dark molten brown eyes burring into hers. Claire's small frame shook with silent sobs. Quil sighed and released his hold. He pulled Claire to his lap. She buried her face into his shoulder and let the sobs overwhelm her body.

He shushed her quietly rocking her back and forth gently. His hands wove through the strands of loose hair that had escaped the braids tight clutches, tucking them behind her ear. Claire pushed herself gently from Quil's firm chest and looked into his expectant eyes. The love emitting from Quil's gaze almost made Claire cry again, almost made her give in to her feelings and kiss him roughly right then, just to make him happy. But, instead she sighed and brought her head back down to his chest as she spoke.

"Quil, I don't know what to say, I don't know what came over me, I, I just, I don't know" her voice cracked again with the tears she bravely suppressed.

"C'mon Claire bear, you know you can tell me anything, I've known you thirteen years and I've never seen you flip out like that, you want to tell me what's going on?" concern flooded Quil's voice as he comforted Claire. She knew she had some explaining to do, but, sat in Quil's arms being comforted by someone she loved to her core, somehow gave her the courage to continue.

"Quil, I, I just don't think I'm ready, I know what we agreed, we agreed that as soon as I turned sixteen that we could be more then just friends, I love you Quil, you know I do, I just don't think I'm finished with us being friends just yet," she finished lamely. The impact of Claire's words almost brought a fresh set of tears to Quil's eyes. The realization that she did in fact still want Quil was enough for him to banish any remaining rejection he felt.

An involuntary smile spread over Quil's face. Of course she still wanted him. She didn't want to let go of her best friend.

"Claire," he said seriously, "do you really think that I being your boyfriend will affect our friendship even in the slightest?" he asked still smiling but his voice was serious.

She sighed in exasperation pulling her away from him again. She met his expression and almost screamed at the smile that played on his lips. He wasn't taking this seriously, he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Yes Quil! Yes I do think that! That's the problem, everything will change!" her slightly raised voice was enough to wipe any traces of humor away from Quil's face.

"Claire, I don't think I get what you mean" he said, the confusion he felt clearly evident in his tone.

She took his warm, soft face in her hands and held her face inches from his. Her eyes were burning with the passion of her words.

"Quil, you are my world, you are my best friend, You are a part of me and that will never change, but what if something went wrong in our relationship, something that none of us could fix? Do you want to risk taking my world from me Quil? Is that what you want?" as she finished, her face closer, Quil could feel the passion and lust creeping through her words.

Quil pressed his hand to the back of her head and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Her lips stayed still under his for a second. Quil almost pulled away, about to apologize but Claire's lips 

finally responded to his, her mouth mimicking his actions, their lips working in perfect synchronization. Claire sighed and Quil acted on a further impulse, letting his tongue trace her lower lip. They were both in heaven; the only two people in the world and for a second Quil hoped it would never end.

Claire reluctantly pulled back and lay her forehead against his, panting heavily.

"You are in so much trouble" she said with a smile, still breathing deeply from the intensity of the moment.

Quil smiled in return, "it was worth it," he answered.

Claire lifted his face up to hers, her hands still on his cheeks, grazing her lips across his with a light but loving kiss. "I love you," she whispered with as much passion as she could muster.

"I have always loved you," Quil replied, his words laced with the intensity of the truth behind them.

"I know," Claire replied honestly. Quil held her in his arms until the light began creeping its way through the canopy of the forest, dawn threatening to break. Quil sighed heavily and lifted Claire from his lap; she looked up at him confused.

"I should be getting you home," he said regretfully "your moms going to kill me for keeping you out all night," he sighed. Claire smiled up at him sweetly before telling him to phase and take her back home.

Quil removed his shirt in the clearing before resigning behind a tree to remove the rest of his clothes. He heard Claire gasp and he smiled smugly to himself.

Quil let the heat overtake him, his body shaking violently before he exploded from his shell, his entire being adjusting to his heightened senses.

Quil returned to Claire, his paws thudding lightly on the ground, his good mood clearly evident in his posture. Claire trailed her hand though Quil's matted chocolate fur before climbing slowly on his back. The ride back was pleasant, Claire gripping softly onto his fur when she felt she needed his support. He was suddenly glad it was so early; the rest of the pack was obviously sleeping, unable to intrude on his thoughts.

Quil skidded to a stop outside Claire's all too familiar house. Claire leapt agilely from his back and faced Quil.

"I can have a best friend as a boyfriend right?" she asked grinning. Quil barked out a small laugh before bowing his head into a nod.

"Good," she replied.

She turned to stride of into her house but stopped and ran back to the giant chocolate brown wolf at the edge of her lawn. She through her arms around him and Quil leapt back shocked but Claire's arms remained snake around his neck. She leant her face forward into his ear.

"Quil, you are still my world you know, I love you. Please don't break me," she whispered huskily. She danced gracefully back into the house and shut the door behind her.

Quil stood rooted to the spot for a moment. His heart felt light and so did his head; he smiled to himself before promising something both to himself and Claire.

"I will never break you" his thoughts growled passionately before he bounded off into the forest and headed for home.

**So, there it is, please don't hesitate to read and review, possibly read my other story :) you know I love you guys right? Well, if you don't, then. . . I love you!! So, how'd you find it? Please tell me, if you guys want more of the story review and ask, or it shall remain a one shot haha :D anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
